SS: duo's dare
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: ITs funny... its about pankaj and jaywanti...jaywanti challanged duo and they won... what the challenge want to know more ... then read this SS.. jaywanti, pankaj, DCP and duo centric...


Jaywanti beat badly a thief while investigation...

Daya: **jaywanti... tumhe pahle bhi kaha hai gusse pe kabu rakha karo ...ye kya hal bana diya uska tumne... mamuli sa chor tha vo..**

Fready: **sir mene ise roka bhi to ulta isne mujhe hi suna diya..**

Abhijeet: **to pankaj bhi to tha tumhare sath.. tum dono mil ke ise rok nahi sakte the..**

Fready: **pankaj... usko to bhelpuri wala dikh gaya to vo bhel puri lene chala gaya.. mene use roka to kahne laga jaywanti nipat legi akeli.. aap bhi aa jao mere sath**

DAya: **paresha karke rakh diya hai in dono ne... dono namune us DCP ne bhare yaha pe...**

Abhijeet: **tumhe malum hai na tum ek ladki ho... aisa hi rawaiya raha tumhara to koi shadi hi nahi karega tumse...**

Daya: **vo to tumne sahi kha**

Jaywanti: **to karna kise hai shadi... shadi karke har insane fas hi jata hai...purvi ko hi dekh lo..**

Purvi: **mene kya kiya**

Jaywanti: **pahle acchi khasi free thi jab man hua tab vo karti thi... or ab... ab to fas gayi hai.. kabhi sachin sir ke piche bhagti... kabhi baccho ke piche... kabhi ghar ka tension, kabhi kisi ki bimari..**

Purvi: **to isme tumhe kuch problem ho rahi hai.. jabki ab aisa lagta jese me akeli nahi hu.. ek bar tumhari shadi hogi tab malum padega tumhe.. bolo to dund du tumhare liye... pahle bhi pair banwaye hai mene...**

Jaywanti: **nahi.. aaj tak is duniya me koi mai ka lal paida nahi hua... jo meri shadi kara sake.. me meri ma ki nahi sunti to tum log kon ho..**

Fready: **sir ye to indirectly hum sab ko challange kar rahi**

Abhijeet: **jaywanti aisa to bilkul bolna mat... hum log chahe to 7 din ke andar tumhari shadi karwa sakte**

Jaywanti laughed: **sir aap log... bus criminals ko dund sakte ho aise kam aap logo ke bus ki bat nahi... dekha na mene tarika ko jarurat padi thi aapko propase karne ki... daya sir, aap shreya ko to kuch kah hi nahi paye the... or devki madam se bhi aapka rishta purvi or shreya ke karan juda... to aap log in kamo me piche hi ho...**

Fready: **sir ye to directly aap logo ko challange kar rahi ...**

Abhijeet: **ab to ye bat hamari reputation pea a gayi to done hai... agle ek week me tumhari shadi hamare pasand kiye hue ladke se hi hogi.. or tum khud ha bologi..**

JAywanti laughed badly...

 **...**

Daya: **yar bol to diya par is aafat ke liye dundege kise..**

Abhijeet: **yar vohi me soch raha hu... ye pankaj or fready ise rok lete to aaj aisa challange karne ki jarurat hi nahi padti...sab is pankaj ke karan hua..**.suddenly he thought somthing: **mil gaya...**

Daya: **kon**

Abheejeet: **vohi dulha.. jiske karan musibat me pade vo hi hume chudwayega is musibat se**

Daya: **tum kiski bat kar rahe ho.. is musibat ki asli vajah to vo DCP hai... par me jaywanti ke bare me itna bura to soch nahi sakta..**

Abhijeet: **are me DCP ki nahi , DCP ke bhatije ki batkar raha hu**

Daya: **kon pankaj**

ABhijeet: **sahi.**

Daya: **sochna bhi mat.. vo DCP hume nokri se nikal dega**

Abhijeet: **Are vo DCP khud hi shadi karwayega dekh lena** and he told something in daya's ear

 **...**

 **At DCP house..**

Daya: **sach me sir. Me to soch ke hairan hu jaywanti akeli karodo ki malkin... uske pas itna paisa hai ki vo aapke jese 50 bangle banwa sake..**

DCP: **sach me uase dekh ke lagta to nahi tha**

Abhijeet: **ab uski ma uski shadi ki bat kar rahi par afsos koi ladka usse shadi karne ko taiyar nahi. Or unke pandit ne bola shadi 6-7 din me ho jaye to or accha**

Daya: **humne ACp sir ko bola.. par unhe aise kamo me dhyan hi nahi.. phir humne socha aap ek se badh ke honhar log bureau me leke aaye.. vo suraj, pankaj.. or jaywanti ko bhi aap hi leke aaye the**

ABhijeet: **ha to humne socha ki aap jaywanti ke liye koi accha ladka bata sake...**

Daya: **ek bat or hai sir.. jaywanti ki shadi jisse bhi hogi vo akela hi malik hoga us vasiyat ka..**

DCP (in mind): **mere khandan me kon hai jo usse shadi kar sake, soch dcp, karodo rs hath se chale jayege nahi to..**

Abhijeet: **sir vese bureau me to sabki shadiya ho chuki nahi to...**

Daya: **are abhijeet 2 log bache hai na.. Nikhil or apna pankaj...** DCP smiled widely

Abhijeet: are ha...dimag me aaya nahi, hum log Nikhil se bat karke dekhte hai

dCP: **nahiiii. Vo Nikhil... Nikhil kuch kam ka nahi.. jab dekho ladkiyo ke piche bhagta rahta... vo me soch raha tha... pankaj ke liye bhi abhi dund rahe to me soch raha pankaj ke ma or se bat karta hu.. bechara sharif hai.. or to or har case solve karne me uska kitna bada hath rahta.. mehnati hai vo.. bilkul meri tarah Abhijeet winked daya... tum log jao..**

Daya: **sir par vo jaywanti ready nahi ... use to shadi ke nam se chid chutti**

Abhijeet : **are iska bhi solution hai sir vo aap apna or pankaj ka ghar uske nam kar do.. partnership me.. uski ma ko bolo bureau ki sabse hohar ladki hai.. hum log bhi gawahi de dege... agar jaywanti jyada kuch bole.. to use bol dena.. nokri se nikal doge.. aap itna to kar hi skte ho...**

DCP: **uski chinta tum mat karo... usko me taiyar kar luga**

 **...**

PAnkaj : **abhijeet sir, daya sir... mujhe bacha lo...**

Purvi: **kya hua pankaj**

Pankaj: **are vo DCP sir meri shadi us jaywanti se karwane ke piche pad gaye hai**

All team shocked.. shreya: **kyaaaaa, ye sab kese**

Abhijeet: **to isme bura kya hai.. vese bhi tumhari shadi to thodi doubt me hi hai**

Pankaj: **kuwara mar jauga par usse shadi nahi karuga..**

DAya: **ab kya kar sakte.. DCP kea age to hamari vese bhi kaha chalti..**

Jaywanti entered bureau with anger: **vo DCP kal ghar pe aake meri ma ke kan bhar ke chala gaya... use to me chodugi nahi**

dAya: **kya hua..**

JAywanti: **sir vo meri ma ko kahne laga ki me bahut honhar hu... mujhe unke ghar ki bahu banana ke liye aaye... or to or jab mene mana kiya to vo ulta mujhe hi dhamki deke chale gaye...ki mene kitne logo ke sir fode... sab ke ilzam laga ke mujhe jail me band karwa dege..** Daya and abhijeet smiled with shocked...

Daya slowly: **ye DCP to humse char kadam aage nikla..**

Abhijeet: **paiso ken am pe uska dimag bahut jaldi dodta hai..**

JAywanti: **ab agar ek bar uska bhatija mil jaye to uska sir tod dugi** Pankaj hide behind purvi.

Purvi noticed abhijeet and daya.. and she understood..

Fready: **unka bhatija to ye pankaj hi hai**

Jaywanti boiled in anger... **is ... ise me shadi kabhi nahi krne wali**

DCP came inside with sweets: **to ye shadi pakki ho gayi hai... aaj se 5 din bad in dono ki shadi hai to aap sab log invited hai..**

PAnkaj and jaywanti both: **nahi ... hum ye shadi nahi karne wale hai**

DCp: **chup karo dono... abhi mana kiya na to dekh lena.. jaywanti tumhare liye jail... or pankaj tumhe phir kahi pe bhi nokri nahi milne duga... me dcp hu samjhe..** Both were silenced and stared each other...

DCP: **ye hui na bat... to purvi shreya tum log jaywanti ki madad jarur karna shdi ki taiyariyo me me tumhe chutti deta hu or tarika ko bhi bol dena... or abhijeet daya ab to tum log khush ho na ki in dono ki shadi tay ho gayi... dekha tumhara kam us ACP ne nahi balki DCP ne tay kiya..** Jaywanti and pankaj stared duo... but now they couldn't do anything.. after dcp leave

Abhijeet: **to jaywanti shadi Mubarak ho**

Pankaj: **sir mujhe in sabme kyu ghasita**

Daya: **us din jaywanti ko rok lete to aaj tum aajad the.. vese ab khush ho jao tumhari shadi ho rahi**

JAywanti **: kesi shadi... is DCp ki to me... aap log mere sath aisa kese kar sakte hai**

Abhijeet: **tumne hi uksaya hume... vese bhi arranged marriage itni bhi buri nahi hoti puch lo purvi or sachin se..**

and after 5 day daya and abhijeet won the challange..

DCp: **ab to me bahut khush hu ki ye shadi ho gayi**

DAya: **sir ek problem ho gayi..**

DCP : **kya**

Abhijeet: **vo uski ma ne mannat mangi thi bhagwan se.. agar jaywanti ki shadi ho gayi to... vo pura paisa garibo me bant degi**

DCP: **kyaaaaa**

Daya: **hume ye bat nahi malum thi sir...par ek tarah se accha hi hua na... pankaj ki shadi kab hoti.. ab aise me pankaj ke ghar wale aapka ye ahsan kabhi nahi bhulege.**

DCP became sad.. and all wished the new couple

...

hope you enjoyed it as i said according to my stroy pankaj and jaywanti tied a knot beacuse of duo... that's the reason ...


End file.
